Bannerman Road Sleepover
by AmyVS7
Summary: Luke's final night on Bannerman Road. Luke, Clyde and Rani have a sleepover, with some surprising results for Clyde and Rani. Clyde/Rani oneshot fic.


**The Sarah Jane Adventures fic:**

**Pairing: **Clyde/Rani

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, belongs to BBC Wales

**Spoilers:** SJA Series 4 Episode 1 part 1 (& part 2 i suppose)

**Summary:** Luke's final night on Bannerman Road. Luke, Clyde and Rani have a sleepover, with some surprising results for Clyde and Rani. Clyde/Rani.

My first Clyde/Rani fic! I am loving their developing romance in Series 4, they are very cute :) I have written Clyde/Rani in my other fic 'Family' but it isn't much as it's together with lots of other pairings in that story. This one is just based on them. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think, and i may write another fic for them. This fic is dedicated to my friend '**estrelle_peto**' who is a fellow Clyde/Rani shipper, so Emma this is for you :)

**Bannerman Road Sleepover**

"Right, I'm gunna go get my stuff for the sleepover, I'll be back in a few minutes" Rani said excitedly, almost jumping about by how happy she was. She put her glass on the table, before legging it out of the attic. The sound of her hurried footsteps quickly becoming distant, followed by the slam of the front door.

"Oh why does she have to call it that?" Clyde said in despair "A sleepover? We aren't girls!"

Sarah Jane laughed "Oh Clyde, you don't have to be girls to have a sleepover!"

"Yeah but it's just not cool" Clyde stressed.

Sarah Jane chuckled again, putting an arm briefly round his shoulders "Come on Clyde, let's go and get some more snacks for the three of you to have in Luke's room."

"I can have snacks in my room?" Luke asked, quite surprised.

"Of course. My boy is heading off to University, it's your last night in that room for a while, you can do as you please."

"Oh yes!" Clyde said, remarkably cheering up at this thought "Lukey boy, how do you fancy pulling some pranks on Rani? We'll set them up now before she gets back."

"I don't think that's a wise idea Clyde" Sarah Jane warned "Rani will get you back y'know."

"I'd like to see her try" Clyde said, now taking the video camera off Sarah Jane as they headed into the kitchen to get food and drinks.

...

Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde heard a knock on the front door five minutes later.

"Oh here she is" Luke said, as he went to answer the door, expecting Rani to be standing on the other side, only to come face to face with someone with a large folded up duvet obscuring their face.

"Rani?" Luke questioned, unsure if it really was her behind the duvet.

The person managed to move it slightly, revealing a rather flushed face Rani "It's okay, I can manage" she said with an unconvincing smile.

"Blimey Rani! You live across the road! We're only here for tonight, there is no need to bring all that!" Clyde said, laughing despite trying not to, as he had appeared from the kitchen. Noticing his female best friend struggling through the doorway, with the duvet and pillows in her arms, and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Well just for that remark Clyde" she shoved the duvet and pillows into Clyde's arms, with a cheeky grin "You can carry this!"

"Hey!" Clyde said in protest, almost buckling under the weight.

"Right, so we're staying in your room Luke, yeah?" Rani assumed, a smile reaching her face as she could see Clyde trying to do a balancing act with her duvet and pillows.

"Yep, but the food's in the kitchen, gotta get that first."

"Whoa! Whoa! No, hang on a second!" complained Clyde "Let's put all her stuff upstairs first!"

"Hey, I do have a name y'know" Rani tried to say in an annoyed tone of voice but couldn't help feel a bit sorry for Clyde as she watched him carry her stuff up the stairs.

"Right, Rani there, Clyde there" Luke pointed to spaces on the floor at the end of his bed as they came into the large room.

Clyde dumped Rani's things on the floor with a grateful sigh "There you go, Rani...am I done being your packhorse for the evening?"

"Not sure yet" Rani teased, and at Clyde's alarmed expression Rani laughed and touched his arm "I'm only joking Clyde" she giggled "But thank-you for taking my stuff up for me" she kissed his cheek briefly "Come on, let's go and get the food" and she rushed out of the room.

Clyde looking at Luke in astonishment, feeling the spot where she kissed him "Did Rani just...?"

"Yep" Luke grinned, patting Clyde's shoulder as he too headed out of the room.

Clyde's face illuminated with a smile "Maybe being a packhorse isn't so bad."

"Clyde, come and help us!" Luke called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Clyde replied back, coming out of his day dream state and rushing downstairs.

...

Laughter filled Luke's room as he, Clyde and Rani were enjoying his last night on Bannerman Road. Luke was lying on his stomach, on his bed, facing Clyde and Rani who were sat on the floor; Rani sat cross legged whilst eating grapes, and Clyde was stretched out leaning against a large blue pillow, tucking into some crisps, leaving crumbs all over the floor.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Sarah Jane opened it, poking her head around "I'm going to bed now, I'll see you three in the morning. Keep the noise down, try and get some sleep it's almost midnight."

"Okay... goodnight mum" Luke said with a warm smile.

"Night Sarah Jane" replied Clyde and Rani in unison.

Sarah Jane smiled at her son, and at the two teenagers who were as good as family to her "Night you three" before she left them to it and closed the door behind her.

"Sarah Jane's right" Rani said as she stood up a moment later "We should be going to sleep."

"No...stay up a bit longer" Luke said urgently, Rani looked at him and she could tell by the pleading look in Luke's eyes that he was worried about falling asleep and having another nightmare.

"Clyde" Rani turned to her other friend on the floor by her feet, who looked like he was about to drift off "Clyde?" she shook his leg to stop him from falling asleep.

"What, Rani?" he groaned.

"Can you go and get us some more drinks, please?"

"Do I have to?" Clyde moaned, sitting up properly, his eyes barely open to gaze at them both.

"Yes, it's Luke's last night, now go on shift!" she pulled him up by the arm and he soon left the room. Rani rolled her eyes before turning to Luke with a worried expression "Are you okay, Luke?"

Luke nodded as he sat up "I'll be fine."

"If you have another nightmare, wake me up, yeah?" she touched his arm gently "And remember they are only nightmares, none of it is true. It can't hurt you."

Luke looked so innocent and a bit worried as he nodded at Rani's words, knowing she was right "Thanks Rani."

Rani smiled and hugged her friend before leaving the room to go and brush her teeth and use the loo. Luke still remaining on his bed, staring off into space, trying to stifle yet another yawn. Thinking to himself that he must not go to sleep.

Clyde appeared back in the room a minute later, holding two glasses in his hands, passing one to Luke.

"Where is she?" Clyde asked as he returned to sitting on the floor.

"Bathroom" Luke replied, taking a sip of his drink "Didn't you want a drink?"

"Nah, I'm alright. I'm gunna try and get some kip before she comes back in and nags me to stay awake."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle at the behaviour of his two best friends "She fancies you, y'know."

Clyde's eyes instantly shot open, forgetting how tired he was "What? Don't be so ridiculous!"

"She does!" Luke stressed, with amusement in his voice "And you like her too."

"No I don't!" Clyde tried to deny.

"Clyde, I may not be human and I may not always understand everything about humans, but I'm not stupid. I can see it between you two, there are feelings there..." he smiled, shifting closer to the end of his bed to talk more quietly to Clyde "Can you promise me something?"

"Maybe" Clyde said, with an air of suspicion, worried what he was going to say.

"After I go tomorrow...promise me you'll look after Rani, tell her how you feel...it would make me very happy...think of it as my final wish before I leave."

Clyde laughed, but couldn't help but blush a bit "You're mad, d'ya know that Lukey boy."

Rani came back in the room, a smile on her face at seeing the boys "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, here I got your drink" Clyde passed Rani's drink to her which she happily took.

"Right, my turn for the bathroom. Back in a minute" Luke said, getting up off the bed and heading to the door. Looking back at Clyde and nodding his head in Rani's direction, mouthing the words "Go on."

Thankfully Rani's back was turned so she missed this little moment and by the time she sat down on the floor again, Luke had gone.

Rani sighed as she leant against her large orange pillow "I can't believe Luke's leaving tomorrow, I'm really going to miss him."

"Me too" Clyde replied, the emotion of sadness clearly expressed on his face "I'll have no one to teach how to be cool, or to make jokes about...who am I going to do all that with now?"

"Well, you've still got me" Rani said, the smallest hint of a flirty smile on her face, as she turned to look at his face.

Clyde gazing right back at her "Yeah...yeah I have" he beamed at her.

Rani looked bemused at Clyde's expression "What?"

"Nothing" Clyde grinned "It's just...I'm glad you're still here, even if you drive me mad sometimes."

Rani laughed "Oh cheers Clyde!"

Clyde laughed too "You know what I mean. You sort me out, make sure I'm okay, and with my homework and things, and not to mention getting me out of trouble with your dad."

"What can I say" Rani grinned "You're just lucky to have me."

"I sure am" Clyde smiled and moved to sit up, and without thinking he took hold of her hand that was closest to him. Rani gazed down at their joined hands for a brief moment before gazing back at Clyde in curiosity and hope, she too sitting up. The two of them only inches apart.

"Rani..." Clyde whispered gently, everything he wanted to say was now clear to see. His feelings for her shining in his dark brown eyes.

Rani didn't know what to do, or to think, but right there and then the only thing that felt natural was the very next thing they did. They leant in and kissed. They continued to kiss for a few moments, until they were interrupted by Luke who had been standing in the doorway for a few seconds "Well, well, well, took your time!"

Rani and Clyde instantly broke apart, not knowing where to look. But knowing definitely not to look at eachother. Luke laughed "So, are you two going to get it together now or what?"

Clyde and Rani blushed scarlet red, glancing at eachother and smiling slightly.

Luke beamed from ear to ear "I'll take that as a yes" he got on his bed "I'm glad you've sorted that out, mum owes me five quid."

"You made bets on us?" Rani asked, aghast. Clyde looking equally as stunned.

"Well you were taking long enough; we thought we'd have some fun in the process."

"You...!" Rani grabbed her pillow and hit Luke with it in a playful way, Clyde too joining in before they began a mad pillow fight between them, with laughter echoing around the room.

Luke really was going to miss this place. And at that moment, just before midnight in his bedroom with his two best mates, he forgot all about the nightmares and The Nightmare Man; as he remembered how much he loved his mum and his friends, and as long as he had them in his life he knew everything would be alright. No matter what The Nightmare Man told him.

...

_There aren't many Clyde/Rani fics about so, all you SJA fans out there, get writing! :)_

_Please review! :) Thank-you for reading! xx_


End file.
